1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocket motors. More particularly, the rocket motor of the present invention includes an ordnance venting system to reduce the danger of explosion for heat induced over-pressurization. Most particularly, the ordnance venting system has a high energy material that detonates prior to rocket cook-off to prevent cook-off. The high energy material is attached to a deflagrating composition through a transition booster sleeve to initiate detonation at a given temperature.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The MK 66 Rocket Motor is a 2.75-Inch diameter weapon system used by the United States armed services. Stringent cook off requirements improve safety to personnel and property in the event that an ordnance system is initiated by excess heat. The MK 66 Rocket Motor is stored and operated from land and sea.
Several patents disclose munition venting systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,364 (Nordzell) discloses a detonating charge that will be ignited causing a top charge to detonate thereby opening the top of a projectile and causing the shell of a projectile to burst before the main charge is detonated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,512 (San Miguel) discloses thermally conductive plugs within a rocket motor casing that facilitates local combustion allowing the ignited fuel to quickly burn through the casing wall and vent internal pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,151 (Vetter, et al.) discloses a thermite mass with a small quantity of igniter compound that causes the hull to melt permitting the propellant grain to vent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,326 (Brogan) discloses a solid mass affixed to the ordnance device shell with the solid mass comprised of an ignition mix and a main mix that is ignited by the ignition mix. The solid mass generates sufficient heat to weaken the structure of the shell and allow venting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,537 (Diede, et al.) discloses a thermal pellet that is ignited with the burning pellet igniting an explosive material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,544 (Gill, et al. ""544) discloses pyrotechnical thermal pellets that ignite adjacent to vent holes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,219 (Gill, et al. ""219) discloses a pyrotechnical thermal pellet that ignites and activates the rocket motor igniter pellets which soften a resin and fiber casing of the rocket motor.
Although the identified patents disclose several types of explosive/thermal missile venting devices, none of the patents disclose an non-complex reliable pressure released device that improves the MK 66 rocket motor""s response to insensitive munition (IM) threats, such as fast cook-off, slow cook-off, bullet impact, fragment impact and sympathetic detonation. The present invention addresses this and other needs.
The present invention includes an ordnance venting system to reduce the danger of explosion from heat induced over-pressurization comprising a thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition proximate to the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition is affected by equivalent temperatures within the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition deflagrates at high temperature and a high energy material detonationally attached to the thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition, the high explosive circumferentially surrounding the ordnance housing between the warhead end and rocket motor end, wherein the high energy material is capable of rupturing the structural integrity of the ordnance housing sufficient to release pressure therefrom.
The present invention also includes an ordnance venting rocket system to reduce the danger of explosion from heat induced over-pressurization comprising an ordnance housing having a warhead end and rocket motor end, a thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition proximate to the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition is affected by equivalent temperatures within the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition deflagrates at high temperature and a high explosive detonationally attached to the thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition, the high explosive circumferentially surrounding the ordnance housing between the warhead end and rocket motor end, wherein the high explosive is capable of rupturing the structural integrity of the ordnance housing sufficient to release pressure therefrom.
Additionally, the present invention includes a method of venting an ordnance device, comprising the steps of providing an ordnance venting rocket system to reduce the danger of explosion from heat induced over-pressurization comprising an ordnance housing having a warhead end and rocket motor end, a thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition proximate to the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition is affected by equivalent temperatures within the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition deflagrates at high temperature and a high energy material detonationally attached to the thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition, the high energy material circumferentially surrounding the ordnance housing between the warhead end and rocket motor end, wherein the high energy material is capable of rupturing the structural integrity of the ordnance housing sufficient to release pressure therefrom, and deflagrating the deflagrating composition at a predetermined temperature, wherein detonating of the high energy material occurs sufficient to release the pressure from within the ordnance housing.
Furthermore, the present invention includes a vented ordnance device product produced from the method comprising the steps of providing an ordnance venting rocket system to reduce the danger of explosion from heat induced over-pressurization comprising an ordnance housing having a warhead end and rocket motor end, a thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition proximate to the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition is affected by equivalent temperatures within the ordnance housing, wherein the deflagrating composition deflagrates at high temperature and a high energy material detonationally attached to the thermally initiated rapid deflagrating composition, the high energy material circurnferentially surrounding the ordnance housing between the warhead end and rocket motor end, wherein the high energy material is capable of rupturing the structural integrity of the ordnance housing sufficient to release pressure therefrom, and deflagrating the deflagrating composition at a predetermined temperature, wherein detonating of the high energy material occurs sufficient to release the pressure from within the ordnance housing.
The present invention is particularly useful for the United States Navy""s MK 66 Rocket.